Sasuke Love Story
by Cyborg009
Summary: This is in first person veiw of a girl named Toshi where she falls in love with Sasuke


You wake up the sun is starting to rise u get ur your training outfit, a pair of short tan shorts, a tight dark red tank top, dark red sports shoes and take a shower. You get dressed and you put your hair up in a pony tail with a small chunk hanging out by your ear. You go to the kitchen and start to make breakfast you make honey oatmeal. You go outside and pick three oranges from the orange tree outside, you then go inside and set the table you slice the oranges and put them on a plate then you pour the oatmeal into two bowls and set them on the table you make toast and put it on the table. You walk into Tori's room she was still asleep u wake her up and tell her to come eat the 2 of you walk out into the kitchen Taro is sitting at the table. "Good morning ladies." he says with a smile. "good morning big brother." Tori says in a happy voice, she sits at the table and starts to eat "Good morning" you say and begin to eat an orange. You finish and go to the bathroom to brush your teeth. "Ok guys I'm heading out I'll see you tonight." You say and walk out the door you walk to the meeting area no one else is there. You sit under the tree and meditate you sit there for a few minutes and you hear someone walk up to you. You look up and see sasuke he looks at you and sits on the other side of the tree you smile a little. The others walk up "Hey Toshi whats up!" Naruto asks you don't look at him or say anything "Ok well miss sunshine dont be so happy it's kinda creepy" he says and walks away Sakura stares at you. You simply look up at her with an angry look on your face she flinches and walks away kinda scared you smirk. You all wait like a half hour for Kakashi sensei to arrive. Finally he walks up to you all "Ok are we all ready to train guys" he asks everyone says yes but you. "Ok today we are going to do a scavenger hunt I will give each of you a list of five items" he says. "This will be easy" Naruto says "But u only have 2 hours and u also have to entertain and keep track of a younger child" Kakashi says and you see Taro walk up with 4 little kids one of them is your sister she smiles and runs up to you "Hi sissy" she says and hugs you. You hug her back and stand up "Hey kids how are you this morning" Taro asks Sakura stares at him and drools he smiles at her. "Hey I know you, your Toshi's brother right" Naruto says. "Thats right I hope my sister is being nice" he says u glare at him he just laughs. "Ok this is Tori, Koto, Kin, and Makoto" he says pointing out two boys and your sister and another girl "Ok Makoto your with Toshi" he says. "No I wanna be with my sister" Tori wines. "Well sorry but you will be with Sasuke"he say she smiles and runs to his side. "Ok that works for me" she says. "Ok then Kin your with Sakura and Koto your with Naruto" he says the boy goes to Sakura and the girl goes to Naruto." "Ok here are your lists" Kakashi says handing you all a scroll each saying that you must find  
_**a Lotus Flower  
Rare Pink Cherries  
Purple Trout  
Three Cloves of Garlic from the Peek of the Mountain  
Green Peppers from the Market**_  
"Ok everyone get going" Kakashi says you all take off "Hey Toshi where are we going" Makoto asks "We're going to the Eastern plains to find the Lotus Flower" you say and run with him "I'm tiered" he wines. "Ok ok come here" you say and put him on your back you run to the plains and look for the flower "I found it" he yells and runs to you "Thanks" you say and put the flowers in your bag that is on your shoulder "Ok next rare pink cherries where can I find those" you say to yourself "Oh I know I saw some in the far forest" Makoto says pleased with himself." "Ok show me" you say you two go to the forest and he leads you to a tree "Are those them" he asks and points up into the tree "Yes they r" you say and climb the tree you get some cherries and come back down "I'm glad you knew where these were" you say and look around but the kid is gone! "hey Makoto where are you!" you yell. You walk around a little and you see his hat you pick it up and run in that direction you see him crawling on the ground "There you are what are you doing" you ask. He looks at you and says "I found a bug you wanna see it." "No thanks lets go we gotta catch some fish, but first lets go get my net." you say and the 2 of you go to your house then the river. you set up the net in the water "Ok lets go get the other to things then come back here ok" you say and head to the market "Hello what do you need Toshi" the lady at the market asks "Hi miss Kanami I need a couple of green pepers." "Ok dear that will be $5 here you go." she says and hands you the peppers youu hand her the money and leave. "Ok to the mountain" you say and head towards the mountain you get to the bottom of the mountain "Ok I need youu to stay here until I get back if you don't move from this spot I'll give you a surprise ok" you say to Makoto "ok I won't move." he says you give him some cookies from your bag and head up the mountain you get almost to the top when you slip and cut your leg you sit down and see Sasuke coming up the mountain he stops where your at. "Are you ok" he asks you don't say anything he smirks and sits by you. "So do you want any help or not" he asks. You nod your head yes he takes out some bandages and he wraps the cut on your leg he helps you stand up. "Thank you." you say quietly and you try to walk but fall because the pain in your leg. "Here let me help you" he says and puts you on his back you hold on tight and lay your head on his back. He heads up the mountain he gets to the top and sets you down you and him start to dig for the garlic you find some and put it in your bag he does the same. "Ok come on lets head down" he says and you get on his back you reach the bottom he sets you down. "Thank you Sasuke" you say and you and Makoto leave to check your net. You pull the net out of the water. "Yay we got 5 fish" Makoto yells you smile and string the fish. "Can I carry them" Makoto asks you hand him the fish and hold his other hand and the 2 of you two walk back to the meeting area where you see Kakashi reading his book you walk up to him he stands up. "Did you find every thing "Yep we did I have the fish" Makoto says and hands him the fish you hand him the other stuff "Yes it looks like every thing is here good job you finished before Sasuke" Kakashi says you bow to him and sit on the swing Makoto walks up to you. "Will you push me on the swing" he asks you smile and get up he sits down you push him for a while you see Sasuke walk up holding your sister by the hand. By the look on Sasue's face she's really bugging him "Cut it out Tori!" you say in a stern voice she stops and hands some stuff to Kakashi she bows to him and runs up to you. "Hey will you push me next" she asks "How about you and Makoto take turns pushing each other ok" you say Makoto gets up and Tori sits down he pushes her you walk towards Sasuke you sit next to him under the tree you smile at him a little he smirks you for wait like 10 minutes "Well it looks like this might take a while you guys can go get lunch if you want" Kakashi says "Ok" Sasuke says you both get up and take the 2 kids to the ramen shop you order the food and sit at a table you sit next to Sasuke the kids sit across from you. "How long till the food gets here" tori asks "It will be like 5 or 10 minutes" you say "But we're hungary now" Makoto and Tori say together. You take some money out of your pocket "Here go get some icecream, Sasuke do you want any" you ask he shakes his head you give the kids the money and they go to the icecream shop across the street. You lay your head on the table and sigh. "Are you ok" Sasuke asks you look at him and smile a little "I'm fine just a little sleepy" you say and close your eyes.

I'm making another one tonight I just didn;t want this on to be too long buh bye


End file.
